In the hands of the Tinarians
by Keran
Summary: Chap. 4 up! This is my 1st fanfic! No flames-please. R&R please. Beginning of relationship-ROC. I'll continue if ppl like it. I don't own any of the characters!Just borrowing and making them up!. Tucker and OC find themselves in an alien jail.
1. Default Chapter

"You should eat, Commander." Ensign O'Malley said, exasperated.  
  
"I'm fine, ensign," came Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker's reply. He sat staring at the drab gray wall.  
  
O'Malley sighed, giving up. She'd tried enough for a while. The two had been stuck in this cell for almost a week. There had been some sort of terror attack where they were visiting. Trip and O'Malley were the only ones of the crew of Enterprise who had been arrested.  
  
Trip looked over at Nicole. He hadn't been real fair to her. He'd been too pissed off. "Sorry," He said.

She looked up for the plate she had turned her attention to. "What for, sir?"

"I've been kinda rude to you."  
  
Nicole wouldn't call it rude, more 'in a bad mood'

"Does that mean you'll eat?" She asked

"What is there?" Trip asked, getting up and walking over to her "Same old," She replied handing him the metal plate. The green slop looked hardly appetizing. "It's not as bad as it looks. Go on, sir, dig in."

"Commander?" Nicole asked, some hours later.

"Yeah?" Came the reply

"D'you think Captain Archer is still trying to get us out?"

Trip looked over at Nicole, he gave an encouraging smile "Yeah, yeah I do."

* * *

Nick O'Malley stood outside the captain's quarters; Archer had called him there concerning his sister, Nicole. He took a deep breath and presses the button. He heard Archer's voice allowing his entrance.  
  
Jonathon Archer was sitting at his desk when Lieutenant O'Malley walked in.  
  
"Lieutenant, have a seat." Archer said, gesturing toward a chair. Nick obeyed silently "I just wanted to tell you that we are working as hard as we can to find Commander Tucker and your sister, but..." He stopped as he saw Nick tense even more than he already had been. "But we need to consider the possibilities that the two may no..."  
  
"Sir," Nick interrupted his captain, he usually had more respect. "I believe that if we start to consider the possibilities...We'll have less of a chance of getting them back."  
  
Archer smiled and nodded "You're right. I'll keep you posted. Try and get some sleep."  
  
Sleep sounded wonderful, but whether he would be able to do so was the question.


	2. chapter 2

It wasn't day when Nicole woke up. She looked around; Trip's outline was barely visible. She wondered what woke her. She got up and walked to the door of the cell  
  
And within a few seconds a light switched on. Nicole backed away from the door, just in case, and sat back down.  
  
Trip stirred when a light flicked on. He opened one eye, then the other, and sat up. He noticed Nicole as she sat near a corner.  
  
"What's going on?" Trip whispered "I'm not sure, sir," Nicole replied just as quiet  
  
The two remained quiet for a few more seconds and then the hall filled with 2 voices. Male. Both were singing. Nicole wasn't sure if this was an example of good Tin Arian singing, but it sounded horrible. Moments later two Tin Arians walked to their cell.  
  
"What've we got here?" One asked, grabbing a flashlight-type gadget and pointing it at the two. "Why aren't you changed yet?" He bent down and whispered something to the 2nd Tin Arian, who turned and walked off.  
  
Nicole looked over at Trip, who looked just as confused as she, when the door opened, she flinched and looked back over just as two hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up.  
  
"Get undressed," The 1st one said "Are you crazy?" Nicole asked immediately, like hell she was going to strip in front of an alien and Trip.  
  
In response, she received a slap to the face "Get undressed, or get killed,"  
  
Nicole took off her uniform, her face blood red from embarrassment. A blue- ish uniform had been thrown at her feet; she picked it up and slid into it, deciding to at least try to keep her undergarments on.  
  
She looked over at Trip; she hadn't even noticed he'd changed. He shrugged. "What did you just do?" The 1st one asked, Nicole had decided to call him Big, because of his size Neither answered,  
  
"What did you do with your shoulders?!" Big asked once again, more agitated "I shrugged," Trip answered, looking a bit confused  
  
"What's that mean?" Big closed in on Trip, looking him square in the eye "It mean's something like 'I don't know'," Trip replied "Do it again and I'll brake them," Big grunted, turned and left, slamming the door shut. 


	3. chapter 3

When she woke up, Trip was gone.  
  
She had gone back to sleep some time after Big had made them change, and when she woke, Trip wasn't in the cell. She searched every corner of the cell even though she knew she'd be able to see him if he were in there.  
  
"What good am I?" She said finally, plopping down in the corner, "No wonder I'm never chosen to go on away missions."  
  
She sat there for what seemed like hours when a small Tinarian walked in carrying a plate in one hand and a small jug in the other. Nicole got up.  
  
"Where is he?" She asked angrily. The small Tinarian looked up at her as he set the plate and jug down, then he looked around and walked to her. Slipping a poor excuse for paper into her hand.  
  
He looked at her for a second, turned and left.  
  
Nicole waited until he was completely gone before she opened the note.  
  
_Nicole, _

_The Tinarian who gave you this is a friend. He and his group believe what "Big" and others are doing here is wrong. At the moment I am discussing things with the group. They tell me I'll be back before nightfall. _

_-Trip _

_P.S. get rid of an evididence that this exists._  
  
Nicole read the note again before ripping it up. She held the pieces in her hands for a few moments before sticking them in her food and stirring it around. She wasn't too hungry any way.

* * *

Nick had given up on sleep, every time he started to doze, something happened. He made his way to the Mess Hall. Where a cup of coffee and some pie had his name all over it.  
  
Nick sat down in an empty seat and started on the apple pie he'd gotten when he heard some one clearing their throat. He looked up and saw Lieutenant Reed.  
  
"Can I sit here?" The Armory officer asked "Certainly," Nick replied  
  
Malcolm sat down; he intended to tell Lieutenant O'Malley a few... personal things. "I wanted to say that Ensign O'Malley is a good officer." Reed said  
  
Nick nodded, "All she wanted to do was be in security when we were kids. She was so excited when she was able to come aboard Enterprise. She'd write letters to mom and dad including every detail of what she did all the time...she still does every once and a while."  
  
Malcolm was about to ask what the last part of the sentence had met when he remembered, they're parents had been killed in the Xindi attack while on their 2nd Honeymoon. He remained quiet.  
  
"She talks about you a lot." Nick said after a few minutes of silence "About that," Malcolm started, but Nick shook his head 

"I already know. She was so nervous I got her to use me as practice."  
  
Reed felt a load lift off his chest, "She didn't seem nervous when she asked me." He commented

Nick laughed quietly.The two spent a few hours talking in the Mess Hall before returning to their quarters.


	4. chapter 4

When Trip returned at dusk, Nicole was gone.

* * *

Nicole was plain bored, there was nothing to do in this place, at least for the last week she'd been able to talk to Trip, but now he was gone.  
  
When noon had arrived, Nicole took to walking in circles around the cell. When she heard the opening and closing of a door, she stopped and stared at the door of her cell.  
  
She didn't know why she would be expecting Trip, yet she was a bit suprissed when she saw Big and two other companions. He walked right up to Nicole's cell.  
  
He order it to be opened, while Nicole shrank back into a corner. Big walked in holding up a flashlight-sort of object. A blue light switched on. Nicole was only aware of a few seconds where she felt exhausted before she slumped over unconcoius.  
  
When she woke, the first thing the ensign noticed was she was being held to a table by uncomfortable leather-like straps that went around her ankles, knees, wrists and forehead. Faintly, she could heard Big talking, and a beeping noise.  
  
Big stopped and headed toward Nicole, the beeping signaled when she was awake. He said something to another before undoing to strap that held Nicole's head down.  
  
"What do you want?" Nicole said, trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"Did you know, you're the first human we've ever been in contact with?" When Big said more than just a few words, he seemed to take on an accent, it sounded _odd _for lack of a better word.  
  
Nicole didn't answer him, she didn't know what she would say.

Big continued, "And so I said to myself, 'How much are these humans and my people alike?'"  
  
A door opened and closed, two feet could be heard scurring over to where Nicole and Big were.

"And then the answer hit me, Do to them what we do to our prisoners."  
  
Moments later, Nicole felt a rather thick needle enter her arm, coldness flowed from it and into her blood. Big asked a question, Nicole couldn't hear, but she heard herself start talking, she slipped into somewhat of a sleep, but she was aware that she was talking nonstop. Sometimes the words made sense.  
  
She was telling them everything she knew, from her job on Enterprise, to her most intimate secrets.

* * *

It had been hours since Trip had returned to the cell to find that Nicole was gone. He'd paced the cell before having to sit down. He was tired, but he wouldn't sleep until Nicole was back.

No more than 2 or 3 hours after Trip had sat down, the commander heard someone talking, he got up and walked to the cell door.  
  
Minutes later, he saw Big, and 2 smaller Tinarians carrying something. The door to the cell was opened and Nicole was dragged in, she was talking, she stopped only to take a few breaths before continuing.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Trip asked angrily

Big shot him an annoyed glance before locking the door and walking off.  
  
"Nicole?" Trip knelt down beside her,

"Hello, Commander," She said before continuing what she had been talking about, something about her 15th birthday.  
  
"What did they do to you?" Trip didn't receive an answer, Nicole stared at the ceiling, talking. "Nicole. **Nicole**!"  
  
The ensign stopped, looking at Trip,

"Have I mentioned how lovely your accent is? Big has an accent, so does Malcolm for that matter. Malcolm sure is a hottie. I can't wait to get back to Enterprise. I miss Nick too."  
  
"O'Malley!" Trip yelled, agitated

Nicole closed her mouth, looking hurt that she had just been yelled at.

* * *

Silence. Trip actually welcolmed it for once. Nicole had fallen asleep only a few minutes ago.  
  
Trip put his head against the wall, he was too tired to do anything else for a while.


End file.
